Static
Static Bolt is the owner of the IDFone Shop, which is the ultimate source to get stickers and skins. Personality Static is a kind person and is very fond of helping the other residents in Fantage. He has a taste for electronics as his shop sells this specialty along with stickers and accessories for IDfones. He will do anything to help others and will try his very best, as he was very enthusiastic (even though he failed) during the cupcake mess at Star Cafe. He will also try his best to get ready for anything special, like with his date with Michelle. He was originally going to have a special relationship with Michelle, but this was scrapped, as after his Valentine's Day date this relationship was never acknowledged by the Fantage Inc. team ever since, so he and Michelle are just acquaintances now. History Ever since his appearence, Static has been in a lot of events up to date. .]] His first appearance Static first appeared as the host of the Sticker Party held in Memorial Day 2009. He would be at a table at the Castle, the Wizard's Domain, the Creature Area, the Carnival, and at Mt. Fantage. Clicking on him during the four-day event will earn the player free stickers. First major appearance Though he originally came to Fantage in 2009, he would not receive another major appearance again until Valentine's Day 2011, where he would come to take Michelle on a Valentine's day date. The player would help work extra hard to have him get a moodie ready for Michelle and get his car and himself gussied up. The date was a success. Fantage Starry Night Prom In the Starry Night Prom 2013, Kawaii, needed a prom date. Players had the chance to choose who would be best with her. Many people selected Static (probably because he gave the best offer if you voted him.) Reappearance after a long time Again, Static did not appear in another event as a featuring character until Valentine's Day 2014. The Cupcake Conundrum was his third appearance as a major character in an event. The event had his story told in two parts, in which the first part was released onto YouTube on February 13th, and the second part on February 17th. Both parts are on Fantage's official YouTube channel and still can be watched today. This event gave Static positive reception as the running joke for this event is that he burns every cupcake he touches, whether they are in the oven or even if they were already done. Static went inside Star Cafe and paid Molly a visit. It was there that he finally noticed the enormous stacks of cupcakes on top of each other. Molly was making cupcakes for Valentine's Day. Static volunteered to help, and Molly accepted his request (though a bit reluctant at first). Her instincts were right: Static created a disaster. He burned cupcakes left and right and dropped cupcake batter time and time again. The viewer can clearly see that Static does not have a thing with cupcakes, since even when the cupcake was cooled and frosted, it suddenly set on fire. Suddenly, the oven exploded out melted pink frosting, which Static had accidentally left in there. Molly goes into tears as all of Star Cafe and the cupcakes are covered in the pink frosting. Static, feeling empathetic, volunteered to help, but Molly, remembering his previous mistakes, had to let him down. Static begins to leave the Star Cafe when he suddenly has a great idea. He calls Molly out and they both see that a couple of Fantagians are having fun in the frosting. Static's idea of holding the Valentine's Day Party to the cupcake mess was a success, and Molly rewarded him with the only cupcake that didn't get covered in pink frosting. Unfortunately, as soon as Static held it, the cupcake set right on fire. Trivia *Static has a crush on Molly as shown in Prom Tales 2014. Category:NPC